Another
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Dia memohon dan dia mengundang wujud yang harusnya tidak boleh muncul sebelum waktunya


Dia terengah-engah saat melihat ke arah matahari terbenam, duduk di atas gedung pencakar langit di mana bisa melihat seluruh dunia dengan jelas. Dia bisa melihat bangunan di sekitarnya, berada di puncak gedung pemerintahan Shibuya yang terkenal tinggi, sehingga dia tak bisa melihat orang-orang dibawah atau kendaraan berlalu lintas. Disini dia hanya duduk sendirian.

Kakinya menggantung di sisi pagar, berayun maju mundur tanpa hati-hati meski bisa saja dia tergelincir dan mati. Tapi mati adalah kemustahilan baginya. Begitu sejuknya udara sore itu, angin lembut menyisi rambut ikal hijaunya, bau perkotaan yang terasa sesak namun inilah yang dihirup manusia di zaman modern ini. Sekali lagi pemandangan sore hari, itu menarik perhatian matanya. jika saja dia punya bakat fotografer atau pelukis, pasti dia bisa menyimpan keindahan ini dalam wujud nyata.

Dia mengambil sebuah buku, Buku yang diambilnya adalah catatan pahlawan nomor 97, dan menumkan kisah tentang Santiago, seorang jepang campuran portugal dengan kemampuan untuk dapat mengubah plastik menjadi apapun selama dia pernah melihat benda yang ingin dirubuhanya. Sungguh kemampuan yang menarik, tapi sayang sang pemilik mati konyol.

Santiago terlalu berlagak, bermodal keberaniaan buta seorang pahlawan, ucapannya tak digubris. Dan itulah nasib yang menghampirinya.

'betapa sangat membosankan...' dia berpikir setelah menilai buku itu tak lagi menarik untuk dibaca, menyimpannya kembali dan melihat pemandangan sore, memejamkan mata sejenak dan mengisi paru-paru dengan nafas yang mungkin saja tak dia jumpai lagi.

Sekali lagi dia memejamkan mata, tapi kali ini sesuatu menyenggol pikirannya. Rasanya seperti percikan api, sensasi yang dia kenal, seperti seseorang sedang menyebut namannya.

Bagaimana dia bisa dipanggil? Namanya hanya dipanggil ketika dunia dalam kehancuran, sedangkan di dunia ini, dengan kedamiaan dimana-mana berkat Pahlawan super All Might, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi percikan ini, adalah bukti jika dirinya memang sedang dipanggil.

Pikirannya bergerak menerawang setiap jengkal kota, menembus fisik rapuh manusia, bagunan dan segela sesuatu sampai dia menemukan bangunan putih dia salah satu sudut kota Shinjuku, sebuah rumah sakit. Perlahan dia mengubah visi dan menukan sebuah ruangan. Seorang anak laki-laki terbaring di tempat tidur sendirian di kegelapan, meringkuk di balik gorden putih sambil merinding dengan ketakutan. Dia mengenali anak itu dan menyeringai, dari sekian kemungkinan yang muncul di kepalanya, sosok ini sama sekali tak ada dalam benaknya.

"Menarik, setalah dunia-dunia yang kudatangi, baru kali ini..." dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mengintip langit dengan geli. "Oh Tuhan, sebegitunya kau mencintaiku sampai makhluk mu yang satu ini begitu diestimewakan?" dia bukan malaikat atau iblis, meski keberadaanya ada diantaranya. Dia adalah wujud lain yang sudah diketahui orang-orang tapi dilupakan karena teknologi dan evolusi yang dikenal kekuatan super atau Quirk.

Hal itu sangatalah menarik, menemukan seseorang yang teramat putus asa memanggil namanya, sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. "Mari kita lihat teman satu kita ini."

Jadi dia membentakan sayap berwarna tujuh rupa dan bergabung dengan angin sore. Dia terbang.

* * *

Izuku menangis sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak ingin menggangu perawat dan dokter yang menjelajahi lorong terus-menerus di luar pintunya, beruntung di bangsal ini hanya ada dia seorang diri. dia menjerit, ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sandaran, ingin menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menenangkannya, apa saja, siapa saja. Kegelapan ruangan ini dan bau obat-obatan di sekelilignya, mesin-mesin entah apa itu dan suara aneh lainnya. Cairnya yang menetes dan mengalir terhubung dengannya. Semunya sangatlah menakutkan.

Sejujurnya ruangan itu terang, sangat malahan. Tapi bagi Izuku semuanya gelap dan menakutkan.

Dia sudah belajar kondisinya, terlahir tidak sempurna sebagi Quirkless, dan hidup sangat berbeda, itu adalah sesuatu yang dia pikir bisa ditangani selama kau punya kayakin semua baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika penyakit yang disebutakan dokter itu akan membuat mati, kanker misterius yang baru ditemukan dan belum ada obatnya meski ada Quirk yang bisa menyembuhkan. Izuku kecil tidak tahu apa itu kanker, tapi melihat wajah dokter dan ibunya, dia tahu itu sangatlah mengerikan. Dan mati? Itu artinya dia akan pergi selamanya bukan? Pergi meninggalkan orang-orang disekitarnya meski itu hanyalah ibunya saja.

Dia tidak mau mati.

Dia masih mau hidup dan memabahagikan orang serta menjadi pahlawan. Kalau aku mati, bagaimana dengan mama? Dia akan sendirian tanpa ayah yang tak pernah pulang, sosok yang harusnya disini untuk menguatkan mereka berdua, tapi memilih pergi entah kemana, bahkan dia pasti tak tahu anaknya akan mati karena kanker.

Satu lagi alasan dia hidup karena dia belum membalas apa-apa, ketika anak lain diberkati Quirk dan membahagikan keluarga mereka dengan itu, dia terlahir cacat tanpa bisa memberikan apa-apa. mamanya sudah melakukan segala cara, tapi dia hanya memberikan kesedihan untuknya.

Pada akhirnya, hanya satu yang bisa dilakukan, menangis dan menangis, diam-diam berdoa pada para dewa, atau makhluk-makluk langit yang katanya adalah penguasa kehidupan. Apa semua yang diceritakan di buku-buku itu bohong? Dewa atau Tuhan itu sebanyarnya tak ada?

"Menangis tak akan membantu nak."

Suara bergema di dalam ruangan kecil itu, membuat Izuku diam. Mengencangkan selimut dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, lalu bangkir duduk tegak, mungkinkah apa yang disebuat dewa kematian sudah datang untuk menjemputnya.

"Disini?"

Izuku berbalik dan melihat seseorang duduk di kursi yang dirancang untuk penjenguk pasien. Orang itu tampak seperti dia, kecuali lebih tua dan gelap. Sangat dewasa seperti pria dua puluh tahunan, memiliki mata hijau dan rambut ikal yang sama dengannya, dan bintik itu juga sama sepeti miliknya. Kecuali rasa suram dan pakaian yang serba gelap, sebuah jubah seperti penyihir-penyihir jahat.

Tapi Izuku tak merasakan jika orang itu adalah orang jahat.

Laki-laki yang tampak tua mendekat dengan langakh tegap tanpa cela dan ketidakpercayaan diri, anggun dan ganas. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang lemah. "Aku adalah dirimu dalam versi lain, kurasa kau menyebut namaku yang sangatlah sedikit orang tahu. Itu menarik, jadi aku datang untuk menyelidiki."

Izuku kecil merasakan hatinya bergetar, mungkinkah doanya dijawab. Sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya karena dia harusnya terus tidur, bukannya duduk. Izuku berusaha meraih wujud yang sudah menghinoptisnya, berusah menyentuhnya tapi mesin, selang dan rasa sakit sekujur tubuhnya itu menghalanginya.

Wujud baru itu menggeleng dan memilih mendekat, dia menyentuh dahinya. Dari tangan dingin itu keluar cahaya putih yang menanangkan. Anak itu tak lagi merasakan kegugupan dan rasa sakitnya perlahan mulai mereda.

"Aku tak membuatmu menjadi sehat," kata wujud itu seakan membaca pikirannya. "Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk mati. Kematian adalah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang tak bisa disangkal oleh manusia apapun, sekuat apapun dia."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mama? Mati itu berarti aku akan pergi jauh ke suatu tempat kan? Mama akan sendirian jika aku mati."

Wujud itu sedikit tersentuh dengan cara pandang versi mudanya tentang kematian. Selain fakta jika Izuku di dunia ini juga punya rasa kepudilan yang tinggi sama seperti versi lainnya yang menjadikan mereka pahlawan. Dia juga punya rasa kepedulian, tapi rasa itu berbeda untuk tujuan berbeda. Dia sudah melihat macam dunia dengan macam versi Izuku. Apapun takdirnya, Izuku selalu menjadi sosok yang peduli pada sekitar.

Wujud itu teringat pada kisahnya sendiri, yang sudah terjadi sudah cukup lama.

Dan fakta Tuhan sengaja membuat anak kecil ini memanggil namanya. Mungkinkah dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang berebda untuk kali ini?

"Aku bisa membantumu, tapi aku ragu kau akan tetap mati." dia, meraih pipi dan meraba titik hitam yang menjadi ciri khas dirinya. Mencoba memberi ketanangan untuk versi lainnya. "Aku bisa memberikanmu kesempatan untuk membahagikan mamamu, tapi kau akan tetap mati. Rohmu akan pergi ke tempat yang kau kenal dengan surga, tapi fisikmu akan hidup."

"Roh?" izuku tak tahu apa itu roh, tapi dia percaya pada versi tuanya ini. Dia masih bisa membuat mamanya bahagia. Apapun itu, asal orang di dekatnya masih bahagia dia akan melakukan apapun. Itulah yang disebuat pahlawan, berbuat apapun untuk keselamatan dan kebahagian orang lain. "A-apa itu artinya itu kau akan menganntikan posisku?"

Wujud itu berkedip kaget dan Izuku muda kelabakan. "Apa?"

"I-ini seprti anime-anime itu kan? Kau malaikat yang akan merasuki tubuhku dan menjadi diriku. Kau akan membahagikan mama."

Meski Izuku muda canggung seperti versi Izuku pada umumnya, tapi sekali lagi dia merasakan sesuatu dalam jiwanya sendiri yan sudah lama dingin. Di depannya seperti matahari cerah yang menyilaukan. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan keputusasaan itu perlahan berubah menjadi harapan. Satu lagi, apapun versi Izuku selalu bisa mempengaruhi orang lain, bahkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, itu memang seperti yang ada dalam gambaranmu. Aku punya banyak waktu dan... kurasa menggantikan posisimu bukan masalah untukku."

Izuku muda tesenyum bahagia, hampir menangis senang dengan hasilnya. Dia tak peduli jika bukan dirinya yang membahagikan mamanya, dia percaya pada sosok itu, bahwa dia akan jauh lebih baik membuat mamanya bahagia, setidaknya wujudnya yang cacat ini sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan. "Terima kasih."

Wujud itu meraih tangan yang tersambung dengan selang infus, mengeluarkan cahaya untuk memberika ketenangan. Menatap mata versi mudahnya yang perlahan sayup tapi puas degan apa yang sudah terjadi. "Baiklah, aku akan memulai prosesnya." Dia membisikan mantra, dan dia juga merasakan perlahan roh versi mudanya perlahan meninggalkan fisiknya. Terlepas dari hatinya yang dingin, dia memang tak begitu memperdulikan dan bertindak untuk mengusir kebosanan, meski pancaran Izuku muda sedikit mengguncangnya. Anak itu akan pergi ke tempat lebih baik dan tak perlu merasakan penderitaan jika takdir di dunia ini sama seperti apa yang sudah dilihatnya.

Ya, jika aku turun tangan, maka takdirnya juga akan berubah.

Midoriya Izuku meninggal karena kanker sebelum dia menjadi pahlawan, tapi versi lain dari dirinya telah menggantikanya tempatnya.

Sisi gelap yang tak tersentuh umat manusia.


End file.
